A heavens gate
by shadow danser
Summary: if there is a gate to hell there must be one to heaven and a key to open it... a angel. crossover hellboy slash. the rating may change.... is put on temporay hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter books or the hellboy movie

**  
**

** A angel rejected**

"Gabriel of the seven, god's second hand in battle and good, you are herby thrown from heaven on the crime of being a demon lover. Do you have anything to say before you lose your wings?" the angels around them where murmering to one another.

A young man by his appearance looked at the six angels before him with sorrow filled eyes. _This where his brothers, his friends, his comrades in arms and now he was losing them. _

There where original 7 seats of the angel court given to them by god because he trusted them and he was the most trusted of them all… the biggest betrayer to ever live.

"Yes I do have something to say…" the murmuring around the court grew loud "order, order!" one of them cried.

The angel's calmed and the angel that called for silence turned to him again. _Rafael, I should have know it was him that was going to take charge… he's a good choice for my place, he's fair and firm, and he's not blind to what goes on._

Rafael looked at him, sorrow, confusion and anger swirled in his eyes. _Are you angry with me brother?_ "And what do you have to say?"

Gabriel looked around the court, he meet every eyes clearly and firmly. Some stared back evenly, some looked away with shame, some with anger and others with pity and there where those that just stared without any clear emotion at all.

Gabriel started slowly, his voice clear and loud for every one to hear both in heaven and in hell "what I did was wrong but not because I fell in love with one, not because I gave away some of my soul so he could escape. What I did was wrong because I did not ask my leaders for it, but I will not regret!"

total silcens was all that came around him "I will not regret that I finally fell in love and that the one I loved return my feelings and I will not regret healing him and giving him a new chance!"

He still commander there respect, he could feel it.

"Gabriel Angelus (1) you will now lose your wings and be sendt to earth, but you will have a chance to return if you can find you demon and show us that he was worth this and the taint in you soul. Uriel, remove his wings"

A blond angel stepped down the podium as he regarded him thru the tears in his eyes. _You always did hope I would feel more for you diddent you Ur?_

His eyes where pleading for forgiveness so he gave him it "its okay Ur, we all do as we must" a small pained smile on his lips "its not fair Gab, its not just fair" tears falling freely downs his face. He smiled "when has it ever been truly fair for me Ur"

The hand on his back and wing was warm as hell deepest dept.  
"Gabriel, you are herby cast from heaven. You are stripped of all your power in heaven and reduced to a mostly human being but as demons will surly hunt you, you will be granted to have some of you power on earth to protect yourself and we will watch you to make make sure you are safe. Uriel do it"

**Rip!**

The pain was unbelievable. He knew he was screaming, knew he was bleeding. He was falling to the ground fast. He was burning and he was freezing.

_So this is how it feels to lose you wings._ That was his last thought.

Long in to the future a baby boy with black hair and green eyes where born named Harry.

**AN: **so what do you think good, bad? Want me to continue or stopp it? This is just the prologue.

(1) Angelus is latin for angel


	2. First meeting?

Shadow danser: soo yeah…. I know its been a while… at lest I got my head out of my ass and got the gears running now :D.

Harry: _mutters: _finally got off her lazy ass

Shadow danser: what was that Harry dear? (Evil glint in her eyes)

Harry: I said you finally got off your lazy ass nitwit!!

Shadow danser: well Harry… you just signed your life over to me sooo… be a little nice or I will become cruel (smiles gleefully)

Harry: (wimpers) shadow danser does not own Harry potter or Hellboy.

Shadow danser: oh yeah!! Forgott something…THIS IS SLASH!!! don't like don't read!!

"I like slash!!" what people say

'I really like slash' thoughts

**First meeting?**

Slam! Harry's shoulder hit the wall hard but he couldn't stop to think as his assailants hadn't given up the chase for him. 'great' Harry thought as he ran as fast as he could ' just bloody effing dandy!' he rounded a corner in a sprint. Harry thought back to England from where he was just graduated from, he had been transfer to an American special force thingy… He hadn't really been listening to the headmaster before he was sendt away.

And so her he was, running for his life from some strange green creature. Of course he was always on the run from something strange so it wasn't really that incredible the only problem here was that he couldn't transform in to a lion and run. Oh yes Harry could become a lion, a great big black lion with white paws and tail. Harry knew he could also do other things but just didn't know what…yet.

Bang! Something hit he's head, hard and he went down dizzy. He could hear the beastie coming nearer, knew he wouldn't be able to escape this time. 'I'm to young to die!' thought kept spinning in he's head was all he could think as the green beast came nearer. Darkness tried to drag him down but before his vision blacked he thought he saw something red and very familiar.

**Hellboy's view **

'Well what do you know' Hellboy thought' the doggie boy didn't die last time…who knew!' he turned to the fallen person that the demon had been hunting on. 'well…lets see what damage was done to this poor soul'. He turned the black haired male over and was hit with the feeling of familiarity!"Where have I seen you before gorgeous?" he muttered.

Long black hair that must have been held in a ponytail was half way fanned out, tips coloured a shining silver, peach cream coloured face with a small nose attached and over it all was a scar that ran from his forehead, over his nose and ended half way over his left cheek. 'With a scar like that I should be able to remember him!' The guy didn't look very tall, maybe 5 feet and 1 inches.

Hellboy notice that the angel 'he must be one!' (AN: hehe, he doesn't know how right he is)

had a bad cut on the side off his face that was bleeding pretty badly. 'Hmm, I can't just leave him here' he thought to himself. He carefully lifted the man up 'better bring him with me, john will know what to do'.

**Back at B.P.R.D.**

"So, the demon was chasing him?" a old man around his 50 asked "yes john, I already told you this" Hellboy said bored. John turned to the tank in the room where Abe was looking curious at the guy Hellboy had rescued, Abe looked more human like now then before he still had greyish looking skin and large totally black eyes but the rest off him was now human like…except the fact that he still had gills. "Abe, what can you read of him?" John asked.

They had him resting on one of the couches in John's office with a bandage around his head. Abe looked at him and then he frowned 'what's he \seeing\ now then?" Hellboy thought as he sat up to watch "Harry Potter, orphan at the age of 3, left at his aunt, taken from there at the age of 10, age 19 graduated at top off his class, no current address and there is something more…something I cant read" Abe was confused, you could see it inn the way he cocked he's head.

John looked at Harry as they now knew his name to be"Harry Potter? Potter…I heard that name before but where?" John was mumbling to himself as Liz came in with a icepack to lie on Harry's head" now what do we know?" she asked. No one answered her for a little while until Hellboy said "well his name is Harry Potter and…" but he didn't get any farther as Liz almost about screamed.

She steered at Harry "Harry Potter? We have THE Harry Potter her?! With us?" some of her greying hair fell in her eyes as she fell in one off the chairs that stood around the office. "okay, what is so special about him Liz "Hellboy asked 'other then he is gorgeous'. When Hellboy figured out he was gay he let Liz be but still cared about her and seeing her now he got concerned.

She looke like she was in shock and she keep mumbling "Harry potter her…never thought…amazing…looks taller on picture" John finally had enough of her mumbling and slapped her gently on her check, that bought her out of it. She sank down in one of the multitude of chairs around the office and bought her hand up to her mouth.

She looked around at the others in the office before she said anything "I'm guessing you guys want to know about him hu?" she asked meekly "yes very much so" John said. She warily rubbed her forehead as she thought of what to say to them.

"Harry Potter is a 19 year old paranormal genius, what's out there to know that he doesn't almost isn't worth knowing. At the age of 3 his parents was killed by a guy, Tom Riddle who was possessed by a lesser demon named Voldemort. He was the only survivor and was only marked with a scar, not the one on his face that comes from someone else" she took a pause to look at the still out Harry.

"He was sipped of to his only living relatives, the Durslys. The Durslys was…not nice, in fact he the scar on his face comes from them, he was removed from there care when he was 10 and he zoomed thru school at a really fast pace" the guys was looking at Harry with amazement thru Liz explaining" and now at the age off 19 he graduated from Hogwarts, the paranormal FBI training school" stunned silence filled the office as all the information came thru.

The silence was broken by a groan from the coach that Harry laid on. Liz was fast out of the chair and by his side as emerald green eyes slowly open to look at her blankly before they cleared up and his eyes went wide. He opend his mouth but...

Shadow danser: there done!!! And I even leaft you a cliffy ( grins) Now see that little button at the end of the left corner?! Use it!!

Hellboy: Or I will use my guns on you, bahahaha.

Harry: (looks at Hellboy with raised eyebrows) you could ask nicely?

Shadow danser: let the guy have some fun Harry!!

Harry: (sighs) R&R please guys, I don't want to deal with the bloodbath.


	3. Getting to know him?

-1

Shadow danser a.k.a Rum: ( currently flicking pens at the ceiling )

Harry: umm, Rum? ( pokes her arm)

Rum: yes? ( still casting pens at the ceiling ) what you need, Har-bear?

Harry: ( eyebrows twitching) don't call me that! And should you really be doing that? (points at the ceiling filled with pens and pencils)

Rum: no but I'm board and can't figure out what to write! (pouts)

Hellboy: Will you just start typing you cow! Gees just pick up the plot you had going…and Rum doesn't own Harry or me…I own Harry! ( smug grin as he grabs Harry)

Rum: ( raises her eyebrow at the possessiveness.) is that healthy? Eh anyway I think I have some thing now

Harry: (is giggling as Hellboy is tickling him)

"Kittens" someone says

_Cute _Harrys thoughts

**Getting to know him?**

Before he could utter even a word the office door slammed open and a platinum blond beautiful boy marched in as if he owned the place "ohy, old man! Mission accomplice!" he shouted as he ignored the rest in the room. Silence descended upon the room after that until…**snort**, it was Harry that was quietly laughing of the blond " well what do you know, a moon veela mixed with elf genes, witch is loud and obnoxious…can only be a Malfoy" he quietly said with a small smilehe pressed the icepack to his head.The now identified male gaped at Harry as the others began to laugh, Hellboy loudest off all.

As Malfoy sputtered and tried to regain his bearing Harry turned his eyes to John " and you would be John Myers?, the leader for B.P.D.R" he asked quietly. John straitened before he answered "yes that would be me" he said with a smile as they shook hands, Harry smiled "I assume that my former headmaster send you my file?". John looked confused for a moment before realisation came dawning in his eyes. He smacked his head and mumbled about getting senile "no wonder I heard your name before" he said before he smiled at the rest.

"Crew and you mostly Hellboy, listen up! Because we got a new agent and you Hellboy got a partner now" he pointed at Harry, who was looking a little amused at the scene off a gaping Malfoy, a shocked Hellboy, a giggling Liz and a stoic Abe. That snapped there attention back to John "the reason I heard the name Harry Potter before is because he is the transfer agent from England and your new partner Hellboy and I expect you all to make him feel welcome".

John turned to Harry and smiled "if you would follow me, so we can get you settled" Harry said okay but when he tried to stand a dizzy spell hit him and he fell to the floor but before he made impact with the carpeted wood something caught him, something soft, something gentle, something red. Harry looked up at Hellboy and feelt something strange, like this had happen before somewhere, someplace.

Hellboy lifted Harry up in bridle style "I think we should just show him his rooms John, he's still recovering" Hellboy said in a gruff voice. "Yes, I belive it would be better for you to rest a little Harry before we get you settled into the job and all that" John turned to his desk as he said this and seaches thru his file, Hellboy still holding Harry. When Harry notice this blushed faintly but did not say anything.

"Aha! Here it is" came from John, he turned around to face them "Hellboy would you take Harry to Room 219? Its going to be his" John gave Hellboy a cardkey that he accepted while still holding Harry with one arm, _his STRONG!._

"Okay John" he said and turned to the door, Harry still in his arms. Hellboy walked thru the corridors to get to the second floor where most had there rooms "you know, I can walk" Harry said Hellboy just looked at him with a look that plainly said 'are you kidding me?'.

"Your just going to fall again if I set you down so I'm going to carry you to your room"

Harry leaned back in the embrace? Harry wasn't sure about that but he still leaned back and scowled…he refused to say that he pouted, he did have some dignity for pity sake! He looked up when he heard a low chuckling and the rumbling of the chest he was currently held against told who it was that was laughing "what's so funny?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

Hellboy had to bite his lip at this as Harry just looked so cute, both with the pout and the tilt he looked like a little kitten…a confused kitten but still cute "oh its nothing, nothing. Just thinking about one of my cat's that all" and then proceeded to ignore Harry the rest of the way.

They came to a slide door with the number 219 on the front and the name Harry Potter printed in under, Hellboy preceded to stick the cardkey in the slot on the side of the door and it slid up and Hellboy walked in with Harry in his arms, _geze how strong is hi…I knew he was strong but hey, I don't weigh that little. _

Hellboy sat Harry on the bed and went to the door again "I would go to sleep if I where you, tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day as you will be shown about and get tested for what you can do, night" he called over his shoulder and then the door closed. Harry took the time to look around his room, it looked kinda like a hotel room but coloured in calm blue tones, the bed was VERY comfortable, there was also shelves and cabinets lined around the walls that he could put personal effects in and a door on the side that must lead to the bathroom and shower.

"well, I might as well take Red ones advice and sleep" he mumbled to himself, took of his sweater and jeans so he was left in a white tank top and boxer before he crawled under the blanket and was out like a light.

MEANWHILE IN A DARK CAVE (yes I know its kinda corny but bear with me?)

"and you are sure about this? He has meet the demon?" a shadowy person asked, the man infront of him nodded "alright, you may leave now" the man left without a word as the one in shadows turned to look at a painting infront of him "soon Gabriel, soon we will meet again and you will help me on my path to concur heaven!" the man started to laugh insanely.

Rum: well that's all for now….kinda creepy end to O.O but you guys will have to wait 1-2 weeks for a new update as I am going on camping and will not have any connection to a computer….and the reason this one was late is because my kitten died ;-;

OH yes and there is also a pull! Actually its two!

One do you want Harry to have his first kiss with red one or someone else?

And should I have mpreg in this?

R&R!! until next time!


	4. MUST READ! WIL BE REPLACED

**MUST READ**

I am not abandoning my fic but having a slight problem with my plot as I have only had 2 votes on my pull and until I have some more I can not continue!

The pulls are like this:

Should I include mpreg in this?

And should Hellboy get Harrys kiss fist? and if not then who?

until I have this sorted out there wil be no update!


End file.
